I love you more
by Thepinkkiss
Summary: This is about a girl name tris who just moved to a new state e misses her friends but soon she a group of awesomer new friends and a boyfriend. This story will have around 40-50 ease review and please give me dares and truth that I can use I the next chapter


**Hey guys,**

 **thank you so much for reading this I means a lot please review and follow love ya ~ thepinkkiss?**

"Ma, I don't want to go to school"

"Well, cry me a river and build a bridge and get over it, " she says, seeming Frantic "we are new to the state and you need friends to lean on so go to school And MAKE FRIENDS!"

"Fine,"I say annoyed now "and for your information I do have friends"

"In Ohio"

"Okay, point taken" Then mom leaves the room.

I grab red jeans and a jean shirt and my knee high boots and head downstairs.

Then I eat breakfast and ask my brother Caleb to drive me to school. Our new school is called Lakeview high school, which is in Chicago.

Caleb and I walk into this huge school, then we blend in our separate ways. Then I am greeted by a tall girl with short hair, then she sets forth to talk with me

"Hi am Christina"

"Hi am Beatrice, but you can call me tris"

"Well hi tris any help"

" Yes I need to know where class is?"

"No,sorry but I have her to so I can help you look"

Then we walk making small talk then I grab my phone and bump a boy then I look at him his eyes a unique shade of blue then I mumble "sorry"then he says in low voice

"It's fine" then him and Christina talk

"I'm guessing you know each other"

"Yea we do he's my boyfriend best friend

Uriah and my other boyfriend will"

"Oh" Is all I manage to say

Then we find class only to find two seats left one next to the guy I bumped into and 's boyfriend so she sits next to her boyfriend and I have no choice but to sit next to him

"You will get to know your partner so you have all class period

And algebra class isn't usually this fun" says

Then me and him talk

"Hi I'm tobias eaton but people call me four"

"Hello I'm Beatrice

Prior but people call me Tris"

"Question time tris"

"I'm ready"

"Fav song"

"Well I like the song first last kiss by one direction

"And I like **riptide** by I oh I forgot"

"it's Vance joy I like that song as well"I say blushing

"WOW you may know every song I like than"

"Maybe"

"Your very beautiful girl when you blush"

"Thanks and your eyes are the most beautiful eyes i have seen yet"

"Thanks," then he blushes"can I have your number"

"Sure"then I write my number on a piece of paper ,then algebra class is done this might be my new favorite class.

Then I get a text Tobias,as soon I walk into class

Tobias:what time is your lunch

Me:let me check

Me:12:00

Tobias:I was hope we can sit next to each other

Then I start to smile

And text him back

Me:yea I would love that since I really don't know anyone

Tobias:well u know me and Christina

Then the teacher starts to talk but I'm not listening cause I'm texting Tobias.

Then Christina whisper-yells my name,I turn around then she passes me a note asking who I'm text then I write back to Cristina "four ,what are you going to tattle on me"

Then she writes something down and hands it to me

"Maybe"then I try not to laugh but a snicker comes out then I write to her" I need to finish texting four k"

Then I give her the note then she nods with a slight smile the a resume my texting with Tobias

Me:lunch in 10

Tobias:yasssss

Me:lol

Tobias:I know round of applause to me

Me:what about me applause for me

Tobias: u get one cause I'm more awesomer than u r

Me:oh yea

Tobias:oh yea

Tobias: i won

Me:no u don't cause I'm 10 times as awesomer than u

Tobias:you wish

As if in perfect timing the bell rings then I head for lunch excited to see Tobias. I buy my lunch first then I find Tobias with a group of friends,they look pretty neat

"Hey"I say to Tobias

"Oh hi tris come sit"

Then i sit right next to Tobias the he induced me to Edward,Will,Uriah,Sha-una,Marlene,Zeke.

"Hey four I'm having a party at my house today well we're playing candor or dauntless you can invite tris if you want"say Uriah all happy and joyful

"Hell yea I will come," he eats a piece of his pizza than he ask"tris come with"

"Sure what time"

Then me and Tobias look at Uriah

"7 sharp" then he continues"four got a lady nice"he says in a smooth voice then me and Tobias burst out laughing.

"So what's this about you being more awesomer than me" I say

"Cause I am" then he looks at my plate"but if you give that cake then you can be as awesome as me"

"Half cause I love cake"

"Deal"than we eat the cake together and Uriah try's to take some of the cake but me and Tobias pokes him with our forks.

Than after that the day pass along so quickly. Then I walk home cause my dumb ass brother forgot me I can't drive yet cause I'm only 15.

Then I get home and I go straight to room,and look at my closet and try and look for something to wear I find this something cute. I wear a jack Daniels tube top with pink shorts and black sandals. Then after I finished changing Caleb comes in

"how you liking the new house and new school"he asks me

"Good actually I'm going to a party with new friends"

"Ok I thought you were still upset"

"No I love it here"

"Bye tris" then he make a kiss face at me then I start to laugh then Caleb joins me. I look at my phone I have a missed text from Tobias that says

Tobias:can I talk to u

Me:yah of course

Tobias:will u go on a date with me before the party

Me:yah were at

Tobias:how about I pick u up

Me:k I live on bluejay street 7374

Tobias: I'm coming

Me:yay;)

Then we stop texting. I'm I falling for him or I think so.

After what seems like years the doorbell rings.I'm so anxious to see him. Then I see him look in my eyes. I start to Blush

"Shall we go tris" he says gently

"We shall" I say

Then I see him holding a picnic basket then

We're at the park he sets down a blanket

"i made food" he says

"I see that"I says smiling

"I have Mac and cheese,pizza and lemonade"

"Perfect all my favorite foods"

Then we dig in the food

"Your very pretty tris"

"Hahaha you just saying things "

"I really like you"

"Prove it"

Then he lean and kisses me,and deepens the kiss and he runs his hand up and down my back and I put my hands on his chest. Then what seems like hours we finally break apart and I tell him"I like you to and I think I falling in love with you "

"Well that's good lets to to Uriah and Zekes party."

Please write dares and truths so I can use them in the next chapter,and please please write reviews good or bad


End file.
